


We Finally Found One Another

by ariane123



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mikadam, The Balloon Squad (SKAM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariane123/pseuds/ariane123
Summary: Yousef, Elias, and Mutta all know that Mikael & Adam have feelings for each other, while the two boys have no idea the other shares the same thoughts. Mikael decides to reach out to some friends for help.





	1. The Best Team

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic because I needed more Mikadam in my life (@Julie for not making it fully canon)!!

The balloon squad’s friendship coincidentally started in the presence of balloons. When the boys were 11 years old, they were all invited to Mikael’s birthday party: he knew Elias from their local mosque, he met Yousef through Elias and his mom made him invite the entire Bakkoush family & Yousef, Mutta and him went to school together, and Adam was the son of his mom’s friend. While they all had a connection, they had never all been together until Mikael’s 11th birthday filled with, in Mikael’s opinion, too many people. So as soon as Mikael blew out his candles and ate a piece of cake, he abandoned his party and went into the TV room to watch TV; Elias and Yousef were trying to find Sana to tell her a joke, Mutta was looking for a hiding place in a game of hide and go seek, and Adam’s mom had sent him looking for Mikael when they all found him watching TV and decided it was more fun than the actual party. Two hours later, Sana walked in to see them all playing Hokm (only 4 people can play)* with Adam on Mikael’s team while Finding Nemo was playing in the background. And thus the friendship started.

Ever since the first time the boys played Hokm, they were hooked and it became a tradition whenever it was too cold or raining and they could not play sports outside. Adam and Mikael would always be on the same team against Yousef, Elias, and Mutta. However, whenever Sana wanted to join the boys would never let Elias and Sana be on the same team because it always ended in them getting too competitive, and so it would turn into 4 teams: Yousef & Elias, Sana, Mutta, and Adam & Mikael. It is no shocker that Sana prided herself on always winning, but it was no doubt that Adam & Mikael were the best partners and always managed to have the best shared pokerface. 

Adam & Mikael quickly found ways to implement their “team” into other scenarios: they found a way to help the other when playing HORSE in basketball, form an alliance in Mario Kart, and send only the other person their notes at Bakka despite the other boys asking for them. So whenever it was just Mikael and Adam, their video games did not feel like competitions because as much as Mikael liked beating Adam, he loved seeing the smile on his face when he came in first place. And while Adam loved seeing Mikael win, he was still competitive and to be honest did not mind seeing Mikael pouting and tossing the remote on the floor before giggling and picking it up again. 

It was no secret to the rest of the boys that there was something going on between Mikael and Adam because as they saw how Yousef looked at Sana, they could also see how the boys looked at each other - and similar to Yousef their glances were not sly. Soon, their looks turned into more hugs and snuggling, which was not too odd as the boys were very openly affectionate with each other, but they found ways to sit next to each other in Hei Briskeby videos and at the dinner table. 

One day after a party, the boys slept over at Adam’s house, where they always argued over who would sleep in Adam’s bed with him and who would sleep in the sleeping bags on the floor - because Adam had a big bed and there were only 3 sleeping bags - but somehow they all knew that Mikael would get it because a) he is the youngest (by 3 months) of the boys and they can’t resist his puppy eyes and b) it is Adam’s bed and they all know who he chooses. So that morning the Elias, Mutta, and Yousef woke up before Adam and Mikael, and headed over to the Bakkoush house to get some lunch and prepare to film a Hei Briskeby video. 

Adam woke up with the sun shining in his face, the sound of his phone beeping from a text from Elias saying where they were, and Mikael’s sleeping face only a few inches away from his. Normally when this happened the other boys were there and so Adam could only get a few seconds to look at Mikael’s face before Mutta hit Mikael with a pillow - the balloon boys loved pillow fights - but this time he had the chance to sit there and look until Mikaels eyes fluttered open and before he knew it they were looking into eachothers eyes. The silence was broken by another text from Elias, “Dude wake up we want to film a video today come by before 2:30 we’re at my house.” Adam texted back okay before looking over to Mikael who was putting his hair into a bun, a smile crept over Adam’s face before he said “I like the bun.” This caused Mikael to blush a little bit before getting out of bed to borrow one of Adam’s t-shirts. 

“Oh by the way we have to go to Elias’ to film a video later,” said Adam as he glanced over to Mikael taking off his shirt to replace it with one of Adam’s t shirts. The balloon boys borrowed each others clothes so often that they all had their clothes dispersed over the five homes, and while it annoyed Adam sometimes there was something nice with seeing Mikael putting on his red adidas t-shirt. Mikael nodded before adding, “Even and Isak were really cute last night. It’s good he found someone.” Adam mumbled “yeah” thinking about what it is like to date your best friend and not have to hide your feelings. “Want to grab some McDonalds before going?” “Yeah.” He thought about what it was like to ask your “friend” on a date rather than just getting lunch together. 

As Mikael and Adam got on the bus, Adam decided to go on a limb and finally say something about Even and Isak again, “You are right though, Isak and Even are good together. I’m glad he found new friends after the whole thing.” Mikael nodded and replied, “Yeah, wonder how they got together.” “Maybe they started out as best friends…” added Adam, which caused Mikael to giggle a little then added “or maybe Even pined for Isak like Yousef did for Sana.” 

When they got to McDonalds, Mikael ordered his food and so did Adam, who opted out of fries because he was on a diet. “Okay but you can’t have any of my fries” commented Mikael as he rolled his eyes at his friend’s order - a comment which Adam knew wasn’t true. Despite not knowing that Mikael felt the same way about him, Adam knew that he had a special place in his heart. So when they sat down and started eating they talked about the football game that was on the TV, a new girl Mutta had a crush on, and the Hei Briskeby video they were shooting in an hour. In the middle of their conversation, Adam’s fingers crept over to Mikael’s fries and as he grabbed a handful he winked, which caused Mikael’s heart to start beating faster. 

Mikael caught Adam’s eyes, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling as their hands reached for the same fry. Fuck it, Mikael thought. He opened up a text message conversation with Even and wrote, “Hey could we talk? I need some advice about a crush - like the old days.” He turned off his phone and saw Adam’s eyes glued to a football game on the TV, and he thought to himself yeah, he really needed some advice. 

 

 

*Hokm is a Middle Eastern card game played with only four people (it is really fun and I recommend you look it up!!)


	2. Taking Desperate to a Whole New Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikael seeks advice from Even on how to tell Adam he likes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so everything that happened with Even & Mikael is brought up in this chapter and for the most part I am sticking with what Julie wrote (even though I refuse to believe it is the whole story and canon but whatever) but having it make a little more sense. Hopefully it makes sense !! :)

When Even was still fully a part of the Balloon Squad they always went to a Turkish coffee shop near Bakka that was run by Yousef’s cousins, but after everything happened the coffee smell that used to remind the boys of happy times instantly became bitter. They stopped going there, and while Yousef had to go every now and then it never felt the same. So when Even suggested going there to talk - Isak’s homemade tea and coffee could never compare to those found at the coffee shop - Mikael agreed and as they sat there it felt reminiscent of their first year at Bakka.

“So you have a crush huh?” asked Even, they had both sat down, ordered their coffees, and exchanged small talk. Mikael chuckled a little and Even continued, “And you need some of my unbeatable advice.” Mikael was trying to parallel Even’s relaxed nature, but it was hard because he had only talked to a couple people about how he felt about his sexuality: the balloon squad didn’t even know yet. Mikael left some of this out when first talking to Even, wanting to focus on understanding what happened rather than trying to come up with an excuse. But now, sitting at the coffee shop trying to open up to Even, everything felt natural and right, and before Mikael could control himself he started to open up about everything he was holding in. Old habits die hard, and their friendship, while having faced unfathomable hardships, found a way to come back together.

“Yeah before I talk about the crush,” Mikael paused, trying to read Even’s face before continuing, “When everything happened with us, um, I was trying to figure out how I actually felt, not how my parents would feel but how I actually felt. And,” Mikael paused for a second before continuing, “and I was always taught to hate what happened, but I didn’t. It actually felt right if that makes sense?” Even nodded, both confirming Mikael’s thoughts and urging him to continue.“And so I also kind of freaked out because it somehow made sense for the first time and didn’t make sense at all. And so what I am trying to say is, is that um, my crush is a he.” Mikael said the last part quickly, looking down at his coffee instead of Even. But when he did look up, he found Even with a huge grin.

Even continued grinning and nodded, “That’s really really great Mik.” Mikael wasn’t exactly surprised by Even’s calm and accepting response, but it was still a nerve-racking experience to come out to someone. They spoke a little more about everything as Even opened up about his experiences, trying to help Mikael in any way he could. And before they knew it, it had been a couple hours and they both got up to order more coffee.

“So about this crush,” started Mikael whose usual giddy nature began to diminish as he started to talk about Adam, being replaced by a bittersweet smile: love for someone that he thought could never love him back. “I like this person. But he is kind of one of my best friends and I don’t think he likes me back but I don’t know if I can keep just sitting around waiting. And I can’t seem to forget about him. Every time his hand touches mine or he puts his arm around my shoulder my heart starts beating fast and it’s like I would do anything to make him smile. At first, I thought maybe I was jealous of all of the girls he was hooking up with, but then I realized it wasn't like that.”

Even chuckled a little, realizing that Mikael, a friend that always seemed unfazed and chill, was truly falling for someone - or it seemed more like he had already fallen head over heels for this guy. “You know what just be desperate, take desperate to a whole new level.” Mikael rolled his eyes, “But that worked for you and Yousef but he isn’t like that what if he doesn’t get it. If I stand in front of his house with a boombox he would probably start laughing at me and I would laugh at myself too. We don’t do that. And anyway what if he doesn't like me back and I am sitting there with a poem or trying to hold his hand and he rejects me."

Even nods, understanding the fear of being rejected, “Sometimes being desperate isn’t just doing the big things, but rather when the opportunity arises making a move.” Mikael understands what Even means and he had seen how Isak and Even interacted, he had seen how Yousef and Sana got together, Yousef pining for her forever and having the courage to flirt with her over carrots - as Elias had described to the boys. Because whenever it was just him and Adam, he wanted to talk about having kids - another thing Sana told Elias and Elias told the boys - and he wanted to grab his hand. Even continued, "And sometimes being desperate is just saying something and seeing how they interpret it." Mikael sighed at this because while he tried his best to keep his feelings a secret, Adam had caught him staring a few times and felt how fast his heart was beating whenever they were close.

They continued talking more about flirting methods, Even used a couple examples from when him and Isak were flirting back and forth, in hopes of sparking a plan. But the whole time, Mikael could only think of Adam’s smile and how if only Even knew how close this friend was to him, he would better understand why it was so hard. “Listen, I have to say something. The he is Adam. Like as in Adam Malik. Adam my best friend,” said Mikael nervously. Even gasped a little and became the epitome of the pretends to be shocked gif, the revelation not being a surprise but knowing that it takes courage to admit something like that. Once Even had joined the balloon squad again, he saw how Mikael and Adam acted together; one time he asked Mutta and he just shrugged and said that they didn’t want to push either boy to talk about it. "And I know it's inconvenient and trust me that I have tried not having a crush on him but it doesn't work like that. Being with him is the highlight of my day."

Mikael caught Even smiling at his description of Adam, adding “I want what you have with Isak but what if he doesn’t like me back, then I have lost my best friend… I could lose my group of best friends.” Even nodded and said, “Losing your friends isn’t the worst thing that could happen. But sometimes the best things can come out of it. So what if you tell him and he doesn’t feel the same way how do you know you have lost the rest of the boys. And won’t it feel better when you get it out. Just say it now ‘I have a crush on Adam’.” Mikael laughed a little but started to repeat Even, “I… love Adam.” This time Even laughed, “See didn’t that feel nice to say. You can’t bottle up how you feel. I know that when everything happened with us you freaked out and I lost all of you guys, but I am sitting here giving you advice on telling your best friend you like him so you just need to believe that it will work out. Maybe one day you will end up living with the man of your dreams.”

Mikael smiled because it all worked out, because Even had someone in his life that was there for him, he had a group of friends that would not bail on him even in the hardest times. “You really do love him,” exclaimed Mikael. Even grinned, his smile beaming, and nodded, “Listen text me if you need anything okay? I can be your guru. Your gay guru. Well technically your pan guru but it doesn’t sound as good. Your pan parent.”

 

\-------------

 

After having coffee, Mikael and Even headed to Elias’s house to film the Hei Briskeby video they were planning a couple days ago. The moment they walked in, Mikael looked over to Adam, who was sitting on the couch and had left room between himself and the end of the couch. When Adam looked up, his heart fluttered and caught Mikael’s eye, tapping the free spot next to him in hopes that in just a few seconds they would be next to each other. Even saw their little reaction and chuckled to himself, they were both without a doubt in love with each other - just neither had the courage to say something. None of the other boy noticed because at this point, it had become so obvious and normal that to them, Mikael and Adam were practically already dating.

That night Mikael opened up a text message conversation with Adam, their last text being only from that morning and as he scrolled up he saw their conversation filled with memes, ironic emoji use, and lots of goodnight texts from when they stayed up talking (and mostly sending each other memes). Mikael didn’t realize that Adam’s texts, as silly and minuscule as they were, had an effect on him until he was smiling at how much they texted. And as he got to see the culmination of emoji hearts, Mikael thought for just a decimal of a second that maybe Adam felt the same way, maybe these texts weren’t just friendship but something more. He sent him a text, starting the conversation in a lowkey way, with a joke. But before he could send another one, he remembered Even’s idea to test the water. Ok Mikael, he thought, time to bring out the charm. Kind of. “Hey listen Even invited us to pregame with them before Eva’s party do you want to do that and then sleep over?” typed out Mikael. He glanced it over one more time and then changed it to come off as more casual, he didn’t do desperate. “even invited us to pregame w them before evas party do u want to do that then sleep over” and clicked send.

The same moment Mikael turned his phone off and pretended like he wasn’t waiting for it to vibrate, Adam was blushing and typing out “Yes!” before changing it to “yeah sure.” He didn’t do desperate either. But, similar to Mikael, Adam wished for just a moment that sleeping over meant more than just crashing at his house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I hope the part with Mikael opening up & coming out to Even was alright (please let me know if you think it is somehow wrong or not a good representation and I can change it!!), it’s something that I’ve never experienced and thus I don’t want to butcher it and diminish the depth & importance of their conversation in any way. 
> 
> Also if you’re curious here is the link to the joke Mikael sent Adam - it is an Instagram post I thought mikael would send to Adam with the line “this would totally happen to you”!! : https://www.instagram.com/p/BWN4Oz9BIBW/
> 
> Hope you liked it!!


	3. I Don't Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikael tries to use Even's advice in flirting with Adam.

Adam normally drinks a lot at parties, not to the level where it is extreme but rather he finds it an easy way to hang out with his friends and distract himself from the girls that constantly flirt with Mikael. But this time, he tried to only get tipsy because, as luck would have it, Mikael texted him, not in the Balloon Squad group chat, about sleeping over. They were all best friends to the point that it felt natural sleeping over and being over at each others house, they all practically lived at the Bakkoush’s, and while it was normal that him and Mikael hung out just by themselves something felt different about that night: Adam wanted to make a move. However, when he saw a girl coming up to Mikael and flirting with him, placing her hand on his shoulder he grabbed another beer. Adam had not told anyone about his feelings, the only person he wanted to tell was Mikael, and not because he was scared of people’s responses - he knew all of his friends would be happy about him being open about himself - he just wanted to keep it to himself for as long as he could. 

Mikael, on the other hand, did not drink at parties a lot. He was always super involved, dancing and talking to people, but only drinking a little bit. Similar to Adam he was nervous because he also wanted to make a move and take desperate to a whole new level, and so instead of dancing Mikael was leaning against a wall with an almost empty beer can with Sana and Yousef. 

When the party was ending everyone started going in the same direction - with the exception of Yousef who started to walk Sana back home - and the rest of the girl squad, boy squad, and balloon squad started heading slowing to Mikael’s house, trying to figure out their next plans. They all considered going their separate ways, with the Balloon squad heading to Mikael’s to sleep over, until Even saw the disappointment on both Mikael and Adam’s faces and made a suggestion, “Hey guys why don’t we go to McDonalds I’m starving.” Instantly everyone started responding, Isak, who was practically being held up by Even, start exclaiming his craving for fries, Mutta and Chris were happy they could spend more time together, and Jonas started talking about how the money would just go to a huge multi national corporation. Even gave Mikael a wink as everyone headed to McDonalds’s - Mikael and Adam both saying they were too tired for McDonalds and just going to go to Mikael's house.

Most of their walk was in silence, making comments here and there about drama that happened at the party or Mutta’s crush on Chris - who they found out was the girl he had been pining for since the boys met Sana’s friends - but both being too nervous to actually start a real conversation. At one point, when it became apparent that Adam was more than a little tipsy, he started stumbling and Mikael wrapped his arm around Adam’s shoulder steadying him as they stopped at a street crossing, waiting for the lit up man that signified walking to come up. Standing there in the cold weather with his arm around Adam, Adam’s hand clinging to Mikael’s sweater, Mikael could see the situation as if it were a movie. The camera panning out with Adam and Mikael holding onto each other as they waited to cross. But he could also see himself making a move, and as he was about to say something, Adam began to walk across the street as Mikael sighed. 

Eventually, the two boys got to Mikael’s house and silently made their way up to Mikael’s bed room, trying not to wake up his family. When Mikael started to help Adam lay down on his bed, Adam dragged him down with him and they ended up lying face to face - both of their uneven breaths holding the smell of alcohol and the want for something more. Adam groaned and began to exclaim about how tired he was and he pulled the disheveled blanket over him, which caused Mikael to silently laugh at his ability to look so scrunched up in a hoodie and a blanket. Mikael’s focus on Adam was immediately broken as Adam began to take a hair band wrapped around Mikael’s wrist. As his fingers touched his skin, Mikael could feel the electricity, and his eyes watched Adam’s fingers glide over his wrist.

Adam first flung the hair band at Mikael, hitting him in the cheek before finally taking it and putting his hands in Mikael’s hair. “Have I told you before how much I like your hair in buns?” whispered Adam, propping his elbow up on the pillow to get a better angle on Mikael’s hair. He first ran his fingers through the hair before starting to put it into a bun. Every hair on Mikael’s neck stood up as his best friend’s fingers ran through his hair, leaving a tingling feeling and Mikael’s heartbeat racing. Adam, on the other hand, was practically leaning over Mikael at this point and could feel his breath on him. Adam finished tying the bun, and lied back down, sporting a grin as if he was proud of his work, proud to be able to touch Mikael’s hair. 

Mikael, without getting up, looked in the mirror leaning on his wall and said “Yeah but this is the worst bun I’ve ever seen.” Adam pretended to be offended “Wow savage okay. Damn whatever Mik.” But started grinning and insisted on trying again, “No please let me try again. Also your hair is super soft please.” Both boys were practically lying down only inches from each other at this point as Adam draped his arms over Mikael’s shoulders and neck and took out the bun, never diverting his eyes from Mikael’s. Before, Adam had propped himself up on his elbow but now the last thing he wanted to do was get farther away from Mikael. “This isn’t the best angle I need more elbow movement room but…” Adam mumbled the rest of his words as he got closer to Mikael and tried to make a decent bun. 

Mikael’s heart was beating so fast he was worried Adam would hear it, he was worried Adam would see the love in his eyes, his breath becoming unsteady. Both boys were tipsy enough that they had the courage to do this, and while Mikael was practically speechless because of Adam’s hazel brown eyes and excitement over a bun he somehow managed to remember Even’s idea of taking desperate to a whole new level. If he didn’t make a move now he never would. If he wanted to be with the man of his dreams, even if he rapped to Childish Gambino songs too much and always stole his food, he had to do something about it. Mikael moved even closer to Adam, only a couple inches away from him, and whispered “Okay elbow movement room sure Jan” he had to throw a meme in there or it wouldn’t be them, and added, “maybe this will help.” Suddenly Adam’s hands left the boy’s hair, which fell onto Mikael’s neck the moment he let go, and found their way to Mikael’s cheeks as his face broke out in a grin and looked Mikael in the eyes, “I hate you so much.” Mikael started grinning too, “No you don’t.” Adam waited a moment, getting lost in Mikael’s eyes and trying to not lean in to kiss him right there and then, “You’re right. I don’t. Not even close” 

In that moment, everything slowed down. Mikael started to lean in to kiss Adam but their friendship flashed before his eyes, all of the Hei Briskeby videos, the lunches, the deep talks, and overall his best friend through thick and thin. When everything happened with Even the only one he could talk to was Adam and as much as he wanted to sit there and finally do it, finally kiss Adam, he did not want to ruin everything he had. Maybe the man of his dreams was too good to be true. The image of him kissing Adam and it ending up badly flashed through his mind, he could see Adam freaking out, taking his shoes, and leaving. He could see Adam starting to not go to the Hei Briskeby filmings with flimsy excuses, he could see their snapchat streak ending, he could see losing his best friend.

While Adam felt the same way, that their friendship was too important to have it end over a crush, he knew that this was not a crush anymore - it stopped being just a crush on his best friend a long time ago. It wasn’t just a crush when Mikael told him he was his best friend out of all of the boys, or when they were lying in the same position only a couple days ago in Adam’s bed. And it felt like anything but a crush when his hands were in Mikael’s hair and he could have laid there forever looking into his eyes, because it wasn’t a crush anymore it was love. Mikael’s smile began to fade as he leaned away, but before he could, he felt Adam’s lips on his. In that moment, Adam could feel the frown that had found its way onto Mikael’s face had been replaced by a smile and he would have done anything to erase the frown from Mikael’s face because this moment felt infinite. Mikael’s hands found their way into Adam’s hair. When they finally broke apart Mikael started smiling and whispered back “I guess I don’t hate you either. Not even a little” Mikael leaned in for another kiss, knowing that they would have to talk about what this meant later but just needing to be as close to Adam as he could be. At this, Adam felt like every drink he had that night dissolved and he had never seen life in a clearer light as if for the first time everything had fallen right into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it !!


End file.
